Misconceptions
by Yssa B
Summary: Because Gajeel and Levy were probably the ones most subjected to assumptions. GajeelLevy-OOC, crack, fluff
1. Inwhich Lucy makes a discovery

Oh God. It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic.

These series of drabbles were inspired by a fangirling moment between _kyrafawxe _and I on the fearii_teiru LJ community during the Chapter 210 discussion.  
Because, I mean, _that chapter was enough to elevate my GajeelLevy fangirl to new heights_.

I've got about four ideas, so that means four chapters! I was hoping to see if anyone else had any other ideas they could prompt me with. Be warned: I'm not exactly punctual.

With that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**01. In which Lucy makes a discovery  
**

It's become human nature to judge a person by their looks. What they wear, their hairstyle, the way they stand, the way they sit, the way they walk—all subjected to the assumptions that a person grew up with.

When Levy was introduced, it'd be like a person's mind was wired to run down a list of words and phrases.

_Cute.  
Smart.  
Small.  
Sweet.  
Blue hair?  
Ah, whatever, she's still cute.  
Such wonderful eyes…  
Mm, I'd love to go on a date with her.  
I'll be able to protect her.  
She needs a man who's strong.  
And cares for her.  
I can do that.  
Her type? Probably someone who can sweep her off her feet. Someone intellectual, who can match wits with her.  
So cute!_

All that from a simple, "Hello!" from the bookworm.

Gajeel's introduction was predictably not as sweet.

_OH GOD.  
Scary…  
How many piercings—  
OH GOD.  
Please stop staring at me.  
Red eyes.  
Messy black hair.  
Punk rocker.  
RUN.  
I don't like that metal.  
He probably pays women to sleep with him.  
Probably likes them busty and strong, too.  
I bet he listens to loud, obnoxious music.  
OH GOD._

So, to everyone, conversation between these two would be minimal, right? Such extreme opposites shouldn't even interact!

It just so happened that Fairy Tail was throwing one of its huge parties—for reasons unknown, but who cared! It was a party!—when Jet and Droy became worried in the midst of merriment.

"Where's Levy?" they asked, but no inebriated mind knew the answer. She mysteriously vanished! Then, someone raised another important question.

"Where's Gajeel?"

The silence was contagious as everyone started wondering—and assuming—the same thing.

Was Gajeel doing something, dare I say it, _inappropriate_ to Levy?

And perhaps Levy was so weak and helpless that she couldn't scream out for help?

Because she was so _immobilized _by fear?

The majority of the men, suddenly sober, scrambled to their feet, running around, checking every nook and cranny of the building.

It was Lucy, on the other hand, who discovered her friend in a…ah…promising position.

"L-LEVY?"

The whole guild froze, as if time itself stopped, as they peered through the door that Lucy opened. All at once, their brains ceased working.

Levy managed a weak nervous chuckle, slowly removing her hands from Gajeel's hard chest. Said man propped himself up on his elbows, a deep frown etched on his face. He probably would have stood up to his full height if Levy wasn't straddling his lap on the conveniently placed table in the dark storage room. Her face was completely red, but she stayed still with no intentions of moving from her position.

"H-Hello…" she squeaked.

It took two glances for everyone else to realize that it wasn't Levy's neck that was marked up in love bites.

It was Gajeel's.

Meanwhile, Pantherlily sat quietly at the bar, sipping his beer with a smug smile while Mirajane grinned next to him. It was nothing new, they thought.

* * *

Omake

Gajeel sauntered in with Lily and placed a bag on the table Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna occupied.

"Here," he said, "I got your books." He was aware of all the stares from the guild members, but he ignored them completely. They still weren't used to the fact that they were dating (or seeing each other or in a relationship or _some other couple-y terms_ that they wouldn't imagine associating them with), and every time they were together, it was like Levy and he were on a stage and the guild was the audience.

Levy squealed and thanked him graciously as her hands dug in the bag. She took out a few heavy-set hardcovers that made some of the men pale—how Gajeel could cater to his girlfriend and carry books heavy enough to press someone to death, they would never understand. But it wasn't _just_ the books that surprised them.

She took out a small, square item, and she looked pleasantly surprised. She turned it over as she read it until Gajeel snatched it out of her hands.

"Personal buy," he muttered, his eyes avoiding her curious ones.

Natsu strolled by when he took a peek at the CD Gajeel was trying to hide. "John Legend?" His eyes furrowed in confusion. "I didn't know you listened to him."

Jaws dropped all around.


	2. Inwhich there are other places

Thanks, guys, for the positive feedback. (: Here's another small drabble to appease that raging fangirl within.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**02. In which there are other places to, uh, fondle  
**

One of the things Fairy Tail prided in was its apparent abundance of big-busted, curvaceous, desirable women.

Completely sexist, but it was grudgingly true.

If you had to put them to types, there was an ideal ready. Someone strong with the abilities of a powerful leader? Erza Scarlet. A woman who always smiles and is ready to serve, not to mention with the looks of a goddess? Mirajane. Someone who knows how to have a good time? Cana Alberona. And the list goes on and on.

What guild members found interesting about the dynamic between Gajeel and Levy was, out of all the women in Fairy Tail, Gajeel went for _the cute one_. And not just _the cute one_—she happened to be the, well, _less-endowed one_ (excluding Wendy).

Everyone instantly assumed that a man like Gajeel, a stature so big and solid that it was like metal, would prefer a woman who'd be able to match him. Not only did she have to be strong, but she had to be equally as "big", _if you get what I mean_. After all, every man is just a _boobs _man, right?

Summers in Magnolia were always hot, but that day was particularly stifling. It wasn't a surprise to see Elfman shirtless (while Evergreen was spying, I mean, glancing at him from the bar), nor was it a shock to see Levy come in with a bikini top and short-shorts, just like every other female in the room.

Gajeel and Pantherlily entered later that day, the usual frown carved in his face, while he wore his never-changing black attire. Jet and Droy immediately scuffled away, unable to face Levy while she was with the Iron Dragon Slayer, as the tall man approached her table. Immediately, the whole guild tuned in to their loyal watch of GajeelLevy.

Lily dropped on his small back on the table, and Levy giggled. "Unbearable…" the cat muttered. Levy took an ice cube from her glass of water and placed it on Lily's head, immediately giving him the relief he wanted. "Aah…you have my thanks, Levy."

Natsu, to everyone's annoyance, was parading the guild as if nothing was wrong. "Hah! This is nothing!"

Gajeel growled. "Tch. Asshole."

Sensing his discomfort, Levy put her book down and turned to him. "Do you want me to get you guys something?"

"Yes, please," Lily chimed.

"Be back in a sec!" Without waiting for Gajeel's reply, she got out of the bench and walked over to the bar. To everyone's interest, Gajeel's gaze was locked on one thing.

Levy came back with a wide smile and two more ice-cold cups of water. "Here you go!" She bent over the bench to put down the glasses. She watched Lily chug at the glass so closely that she didn't notice the—

"EEP!"

Again, the watchers fell in their routinely act of slacking their jaws.

Levy slapped Gajeel's arm, but he was still smiling devilishly. "Gajeel! _Please don't touch my butt in public!_"

"I'm appreciating what you have, woman."

"Do it _later! Not no—_EEP! Gajeel, STOP!"

It suddenly made sense to everyone. Gajeel _wasn't_ a boobs man.

After that day, it was hard not to stare and realize just how wide Levy's hips were...


	3. Inwhich Gajeel is an idiot

Once again, thanks for all the positive feedback. You all make me really happy. (:

Again, this chapter is based on the fangirl discussion of Chapter 210. This is also the start of where this drabble fic is clearly rated T for Gajeel's extensive vocabulary.  
And! If you are not aware of the term "tsundere," need to remind yourself, or don't know about Type A or Type B-tvtropes is your best friend.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**03**. **In which Gajeel is an idiot  
**

It came to no one's surprise when Gajeel turned out to be a Type A tsundere.

His noncommittal grunts every time Levy thanked him were synonymous with "you're welcome." Whenever she looked at him with those sparkling eyes that showed every ounce of how grateful she was, he'd turn away, his arms crossed, and grunted, maybe even added a "whatever", as if he couldn't withstand the full force of her cuteness for more than five seconds. After dutifully watching the pair, the Fairy Tail guild expected the grunts after the gushing thanks.

One particular Saturday, Gajeel and Levy burst through the guild entrance in the middle of a heated argument.

"Why are you so angry? Bastard was asking for it!" Gajeel bellowed, causing everyone in the vicinity to stop whatever they were doing at the frightening sound of his deep voice.

"Yeah, and you just happened to forget that _we were on a date_!"

"I was getting rid of a problem the quickest way possible!"

"So why couldn't you just _ignore him_ or do your scary glare and scare him off?"

"And miss a chance on a fight? Pah!"

He didn't know that, while he argued back, Levy was writing something on her arm with her quill. The moment his long strides finally caught up to her, he grabbed her elbow.

One second, the guild saw Gajeel trying to rein Levy in. The next, he was on his back on the floor, eyes wide open, the wind knocked right out of him.

"STUPID GAJEEL! I HATE YOU!"

Levy stomped away to her dorm, her Solid Script fading away from her arm.

The resounding silence was broken by Gajeel's cough to get air back in his lungs. On the bar stool above him, Lily chuckled.

"You should go after her," he suggested coolly.

Gajeel stood up and let out a feral smile. "No shit," he agreed happily. "I'd be a fuckin' dumbass if I didn't go after the one girl that had the balls to hit me."

Everyone thought Gajeel was the Type A tsundere.

Everyone didn't count on Levy being Type B.

Then again, after thinking about how stubborn and single-minded Gajeel could be sometimes, maybe it wasn't as big of a shock as they thought.


	4. Inwhich Gray realizes Gajeel likes women

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**04. In which Gray realizes Gajeel like women  
**

"What?"

Lucy and Gray, their drinks stopping midway to their mouths, stared openly at Natsu, Juvia, and Wendy. (Actually, Gray had put his down already and was starting to unbuckle his belt. Juvia watched with starry eyes.)

"So," the blond girl started, putting down her drink and scratching her head in confusion, "you…_expected_ it?"

"If 'it' means 'Gajeel courting Levy', then yes. Juvia did." She seemed surprised that Lucy didn't share her sentiments and said it so matter-of-factly that it sounded like _everyone _knew he liked her. "Juvia has known Gajeel for a while, so Juvia knows what kinds of girls he likes."

Gray stumbled over his jeans (which is impossible because he was _sitting_). "Wait. Gajeel _likes women_?" Lucy hit the back of his head.

"Then how did you guys know?" Lucy gestured towards Natsu and Wendy. Her skepticism wasn't ill-meant. After all, she was referring to Wendy, the girl who didn't hit puberty, and Natsu, the dullest crayon in the box.

…

She took that back. Natsu _was_ smart. He just wasn't _people-sensitive_.

"It's something between dragon slayers," Wendy explained briefly. "I guess it's kind of like a sixth sense between us. We know if one of us is releasing pheromomones—is that the word?"

"Ph-Pheromones?" Lucy started blushing. "T-To what extent…?"

"Almost everything," Natsu replied nonchalantly. Lucy paled. That must have been uncomfortable for them. (Cough.)

Wendy shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't even know about pheromones until I asked Natsu."

Gray narrowed his eyes and turned to Natsu. "You know what pheromones are?" Lucy hit the back of his head again.

"The point is," Wendy started, before Natsu and Gray could, "Gajeel has been interested in Levy for a long time. We just never bothered to mentioned it."

"B-But…why not! She's our nakama!"

Natsu frowned. "It's their business. If you wanted to know, ask them yourself."

Lucy blinked and backed down. Natsu had a point—Levy was _her_ friend! If she wanted the inside scoop, she could get it. She sighed and put her chin in her palm. Perhaps Natsu was more people-sensitive than she thought.

"…But if you really are curious, they like the library a lot."

"UGH, NATSU!"


	5. Inwhich Gajeel bends to the law of fluff

Thanks, again, for the reviews!

Warning: This chapter is so full of fluff that I want to die.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**05. In which Gajeel bends to the laws of fluff**

It's common knowledge that Gajeel is a very physical man. He dislikes talks, and he'd rather much punch the person who commented on how awesome the weather was instead of agree. When people meet a physical man, they instantly start assuming that the _physical parts_ were their favorites in relationships.

Don't get it wrong. Despite the fact that they were out in the open about their relationship status, there was never any real public displays of affection. He never had his arm slung around her shoulders or waist, they never held hands on dates, and they left their intimate kisses in private, where no one would watch them. There would be the occasional lingering touch, like the way Levy would leave her hand on his large bicep or when Gajeel would ruffle her hair, and the unusual public petting (though he stopped after Levy chewed him out for touching her butt again). He and Levy fooled around, which was always fun, but he enjoys it best when they're just in her room. She'd be reading a book, curled up on a seat, while he'd find some other way to entertain himself. Most of the time, he'd sit and watch her read.

It was like watching the story of the book play through her expressions. He could tell when the suspense was building up when she starts biting her lip. The main character must have gotten his way after a while because Levy's face would be anxious then melt into relief. Shit must have gone down because Levy would curse up a storm, completely unaware of Gajeel listening to her and smirking. Then, after a while, he'd get up and mumble that he's leaving. It'd be enough to catch Levy's attention—her head jumps from behind the book, and her expression would turn sad.

"It's not like you knew I was here anyway. Finish reading your book," he'd say, ruffling her hair like he usually did.

"But I feel safe when you're around," she'd reply.

And after a long good night kiss, which usually resulted in the book lying face down on the floor, Levy blushing and panting, and Gajeel groaning to keep his pants on, he'd jump out the window and land safely on the ground, where he'd walk home to find Lily going through different battle stances.

And when his cat asked him how visiting Levy was, Gajeel would always complain about how much of a sap he's becoming.

"But you still like her."

Gajeel would frown, but he never said anything else after that.


	6. Inwhich there is drama I

Thanks once again for the reviews! I'm open to prompts for future drabbles, just saying.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**06. In which there is drama I  
**

Lily was out for the weekend, claiming he had some errand to run, and Levy wanted to stay for the night.

That meant one thing.

Tangled limbs. Small mewls from Levy's mouth. The constant need for body heat when the room kept getting hotter.

With a growl, Gajeel picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled, attacking his neck with kisses and suckles as he made a mad dash for the bedroom. Small growls came from his throat with every kiss, and Levy squealed when she was dropped unceremoniously on the bed. She reached out, and Gajeel answered, lowering his body over hers as they engaged in another lip-lock.

So hot. So hot. Getting warmer. Funny feeling rising in the pit of my stomach. Skin. Need more skin. Take off my shirt. God, his skin is so hot. More. More. I need—

Levy moaned. If Gajeel kept grinding his hips…

He left the kiss, aiming to leave a blatant mark on her neck. Her breath hitched, she scratched at his back, she rocked her hips with his.

"I want you," Levy whispered.

Gajeel froze. Levy's mouth turned into a thin line.

He detached himself from her. "I'll go on the couch. You sleep here." He walked away, the floor creaking underneath his heavy boots. Levy let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and covered her face with her hands—anything to hold back the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and the scream bubbling at her throat.

He always did this.

Once he'd realized things were getting too heated, he'd walk away, leaving her hot and bothered and feeling absolutely insecure.

Because contrary to popular belief, Gajeel and Levy _never _had sex with each other before.


	7. Inwhich there is drama II

Thanks again for the reviews! After this part is an unusually long chapter, which should be uploaded tomorrow! After that, I'm afraid I run out of ideas. Prompts are welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**07. In which there is drama II**

There was this thick tension in the guild that day. Maybe it might have to do with Levy walking in without Gajeel that morning when the gossip train _clearly _mentioned they were spending the night together. Maybe it had to do with Gajeel walking in with an aura darker than usual and a scowl he had no intention of hiding. Either way, something was amiss, and everyone was worried (for their lives).

Juvia didn't want to interrupt her daily schedule of ogle-at-Gray, but she knew, the moment she watched Gajeel trudge towards a backroom in the guild, that she had to help. With one last, long look of pure adoration to Gray, she stood from her table and followed the dragon slayer's path.

She wasn't surprised to hear crashes in the room. It sounded like someone was in a brawl, but she knew it was only Gajeel letting out his frustration on whatever furniture was inside. She knocked on the door, her posture prim and proper as always. "Could Juvia come in?" There were a few seconds of silence until the door wrenched open. She calmly took a step in and closed the door behind her, darkening the room. Its only light source was a small rectangular window, but she didn't need the light to see Gajeel crouching in the middle of the rubble. He growled lowly, scratching his head furiously as if it would change anything.

"A misunderstanding…?" she asked quietly, not moving from her spot.

"I hate how fuckin' **good** I've become," he snarled. "Hanging around these little shits made me soft."

"But you like Fairy Tail more than Phantom Lord."

Gajeel didn't respond.

Juvia's tone became softer. "Why don't you just explain things to her?"

"I tried," he grumbled. "She ignored me."

"Probably because you keep walking out on her instead of explaining things." Juvia took a step forward. "Levy looks troubled, and she needs _you_ to reassure her. She probably thinks you do not want her."

The way his eyes widened and his fists clenched was enough for Juvia to believe he did. His shoulders slumped. "She's still young…"

"But old and mature enough to understand." She cast her eyes downward. "Both of you are Juvia's dearest nakama, and Juvia hates seeing you two sad."


	8. Inwhich there is drama III

Thanks again for the reviews! Here's an actual normal-sized chapter, for once, hahhaa.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Misconceptions  
**08. In which there is drama III**

Two days passed. They still haven't reconciled.

Juvia seemed to be the only relaxed one in the guild. After time well spent staring lovingly at Gray while he talked, stripped, and was merry, she made her way to the bar to find Lucy and Mirajane looking more worried than before while Natsu hung out next to them. "Where is Levy?" Juvia asked, looking around the huge room to spot her.

Mirajane frowned. "She saw Gajeel leave, decided 'enough was enough', and went to confront him."

"I hope things work out," Lucy sighed.

Juvia took a seat on a stool, smiling. "Juvia is sure they will. Gajeel is a good friend."

Lucy blinked. "I always forget you're on good terms with him."

"That is because everyone else is so busy being afraid."

"What was Levy's problem anyway?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane calmly dried a glass, the tension easing out of her shoulders after Juvia's explanation. "Gajeel never, ah, 'consummated' their relationship, and she thought it was because he didn't really want her."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "With the amount of pheromones that guy releases? She thinks he _doesn't_ want her?"

"Not everyone has a dragon slayer's sense, Natsu," Lucy retorted and blushed. "And I thought you said _they liked the library_."

"Yeah! They like _making out_ in the library." His grin grew wider and toothier. "Ooh, pervert-Lucy is imagining other things, huh?" She punched him to shut him up.

"But if that's the case, why won't he just do it?" Mirajane asked.

Rubbing his cheek, Natsu looked over to Juvia. "You knew about this, Juvia?" She nodded in response, and Natsu turned to the other two women. "Well, being raised by dragons gives you a certain set of morals…"

* * *

He was stalking away, scaring everyone in a ten-foot radius, when he stopped at the sound of a high-pitched shrill.

"GAJEEL."

A shiver went down his spine—something that happens once in a blue moon—and he turned around to see a red-faced, pissed off Levy.

Ah. She looked beautiful.

"MY ROOM. **NOW**."

He was quick to follow, despite the wound in his pride bleeding more and more. With one angry person following another angry person, the amount of empty space around them enlarged, people running in fear when they felt an invisible force field of rage.

The trek was silent and suffocating. It was when they entered her room of books that they snapped.

Right after Gajeel shut the door, Levy roughly pushed him against it. Grabbing his collar and reveling in his momentary shocked look, she pulled him down and slammed her lips to his. Instantly, their frustration was released in their passion, the only evidence of their fight left in the heat and desperation of their touches. Levy's fists held onto his collar, pulling him as close as she could, coupled with Gajeel tangling his hands in her hair, pulling her towards him. Small grunts and moans came from their throats and into their kisses. It was when Levy brought her hands to his and guided them over her breasts that the atmosphere was broken again.

Gajeel pulled away, his voice strained. "Levy, stop."

Levy felt it again—that bubbling sadness at the base of her throat, her eyes stinging. She frowned and swallowed, trying to hold back the choking sob rising. "I knew it." She stepped back. "You don't want me."

"I didn't say that—"

"**You might as well have**!" she yelled, the tears openly streaming. "You don't even _want_ me! I bet you just really want those other women who are prettier and taller and stronge—"

But he grabbed her head and swallowed her cries with another kiss. It was much more tender and slower than their initial one, something no one would think he was capable of, but it was enough for Levy to lose all control in her knees. If it weren't for Gajeel's fast reflexes, she would've fallen over.

They parted, breathless, their touching foreheads perhaps more intimate than their arms wrapped around each other. "I want you," Gajeel admitted. "I want you so much that cold showers can't fix the shit you get me into." Levy blushed lightly. "But I can't have you until you're ready."

"But I _am_ ready, Gajeel! I—" Her blush became deeper. "I love you…"

There was a hanging moment where Gajeel stared at her, as if the words that came from her mouth didn't exist. When she thought she had lost him forever with her stupid confession, his hand rose to cup the side of her face, his thumb wiping the leftover tear trails on her cheeks.

"When dragons mate," he started, "they mate for life."

Now it was Levy's turn to stare, her mouth dangling open. Hundreds of different words and thoughts ran through her mind in that single moment, and the only one that she sputtered out was, "So you don't love me."

Gajeel snarled. "Woman, stop putting words in my mouth!" He exhaled through his nose, trying to calm himself down. "You're still young. You say you know what you want, but you really don't."

"H-How do you know?" she countered.

"Levy, I'm older than you." He frowned. "Much older. I did shit and fucked around enough to know the game. I don't want to put you in a position that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

She still didn't look convinced. "So it's because I'm young. You think I'm some sort of baby—"

"I'm giving you an _option_."

"You just don't want me to be with you!"

Gajeel pushed her to the door, switching their positions and looming over her like a shadow.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"

Levy stayed quiet this time, her arms and hands close to her body like she was afraid. But she gazed at him, imploring if it was true.

The intensity of his confession seemed to drain his energy as he slumped over and let out a frustrated sigh. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder, his back bending to accommodate the height. "If I mate with you now, you can get sick of me in five years, maybe even less. You'll fall in love with some motherfucker and run away with him." He lifted his head but averted her gaze, understandably embarrassed because he doesn't disclose his feelings often. "You can have sex with other guys. I'd kill those motherfuckers and rip them limb from limb, but you can do it. You can leave me before I take you, and I'll deal with it my own way. But if you leave me after we've..."

He paused. The buzzing lights in the room became abnormally loud.

"I want to wait," he continued gruffly. "So when we do mate, we know what we're getting into."

Levy wanted to do something crazy. She wanted to burn her books, throw her bookshelves at each other, flip a table, _something_. Because here was Gajeel, who uncharacteristically poured out his fears to her, and she misunderstood his message. _She_ felt like the idiot. Although, the more she thought about it, they were both scared of the same thing.

She put her hands on his shoulders and placed a short kiss on his lips. "Okay," she simply said.

And just like that, all the tension disappeared.

"Okay." Another kiss. "I won't leave you." And another. "And I won't have sex with other guys." Another. "As long as you wait, I will, too." Another.

Gajeel started to get in on the pattern and left small kisses on his own accord. "Damn straight." Another. "I wouldn't mind kicking someone's ass, though."

Levy giggled. "You do that even if I'm _not_ sleeping with them."

"Yeah, whatever." Another.

"You know..." Another. "It'll be all right if we just...fool around, right?" Another. "I mean," another, "as long as we don't do _the deed_."

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Another. "Do you think I'll be able to fuckin' control myself?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we can give you a chastity belt or something." Another.

"What the hell?" Another. "How the fuck would that work?"

"Well, you're the one who can transform your body into iron. _You_ work it out."

Gajeel growled, sick of the tiny kisses that didn't do anything to help his growing need, and took her mouth whole. "Bed. Now."

Levy laughed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Omake

"Were there ever any other women?"

Gajeel's chest was against her back, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his nose pressed on the back of her shoulder. He looked up while she craned her neck to see as much of his expression as she could.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But you're the only one I thought about mating with."

If Levy was standing up, she'd keel over. She opted for a deep blush instead, since she knew this was _his _version of a love confession.

Her mouth curled into a smile. "So…you're a virgin, huh?"

"FUCK! After all the mushy shit I said, _that's_ the thing you remember!"

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes**: Fairy Tail 212 was a treat for me. (smiles) We really got to see Gajeel's reason as to why he joined Fairy Tail and his loyalty, opening up a whole new side of him to explore. (And that Fairy Tail Extra chapter of Natsu's house just fed my NatsuLucy fangirl.)  
Notes relating to this chapter, I am a _huge_ fan of things working out after some high tension. Namely, couples making up after a heated argument. ...Or just a huge fan of arguments, in general. I don't know why!

Anyways, I'm sorry to say but I'll be ending things here pretty much. :\ Lack of inspiration and updates. I'm not a very good and thorough writer, but when I wrote this chapter, I didn't really have anything else in store for the future! Even with prompts...I'm not very motivated to take them up.

My problem: motivation.

So even though it was so short-lived, I hope you enjoyed Misconceptions.


End file.
